darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
MUSH Rules
All MUSH participants must abide by the following Rules. Yes, even Wizards. Please report serious infractions to the wizcorps. = Rules = # Read and abide by the EULA and Disclaimer. # Read and abide by the Lounge and Channel Rules. # Don't be a jackass. # If you have something potentially disturbing to link or say, please warn ahead of time. (i.e. "Gross stuff incoming!") # Wizard characters get absolutely no leg up on regular PCs. Ever. # Please try to type to the best of your ability. Using appropriate grammar and so on just makes a world of difference when trying to communicate effectively with other people. That said, don't be intimidated: We fool around and make amusing typos all the time. Lounge Rules # All discussion in the Guest Lounge should be rated no higher than "PG-13," period. We want the Guest Lounge to remain a clean, welcoming place. # All discussion in the main Lounge should be rated no higher than "PG-13. Occasional forays into "R"-land is okay, but be reasonable, folks: Some people MUSH from work and we don't want to get them into trouble; we also want the lounge to remain a friendly, stress-free environment. # If you want to say something that is particularly graphic or sexually gratuitous, take it to the Gutter channel. # If you want to have an argument, debate, or discussion that involves Strong Opinions, take it to the Discussion channel. # If you want to Bitch about something, take it to the Bitching channel. Channel Rules # When someone asks you to take it to another channel, do so politely and without judgment. # As always, be polite and courteous. Bitching The Bitching channel is a place for people to air grievances without worry of backlash or judging. Take all your gripes, grouses, kvetching, moaning, and whining here. # All bitching goes to the Bitching channel. If someone isn't on the Bitching channel, it's because they don't want to hear you bitch. # Bitching is a venting channel. What is said in Bitching stays in Bitching. Period. It does not go to the lounge, it does not go ElseMU, and it does not go to anyone else's ears. Discussion Discussion is a place for opinions and debate that the lounge in general does not want to participate in. Often times things get moved here rather than spawn on their own. # If you find yourself getting too worked up to participate in a debate in a rational manner, step away from the computer. # Remember that text is a harsh medium and be sure to clarify meaning with people before getting worked up. Guest This channel is for helping and welcoming guests. Keep all discussion to "PG-13," period. We want the Guest channel to remain clean and welcoming for MUSH visitors. Gutter Because we're all perverted bastards, and it's nice to be able to turn off the dirty jokes when you're at work. # All rated-X/NC-17/etc talk goes to Gutter, especially during business hours. Let's not get people fired, shall we? # Please label any links in here. We don't want to be surprised by geriatric midget amputee threesomes, thanks. Hobbyist For all your talk of hobbies, most usually about MMO's. Bring your talent specs, instance stories, and weapons of choice here. Homework Because sometimes you just need help with homework and someone here can provide. CharDiscussion For questions about character design, stats, concepts, worldview, etc. # Don't badmouth other people's ideas. Be more mature than 'lol that sucks.' # Keep in mind that different people will often interpret things in different ways. If need be, take it to Debate. = Punishment = We have a three strike policy here. A strike is earned by violating our rules in some way. Each infraction is dealt with by a vote from the wizteam as to whether or not to award the strike. On the third and final strike, a further vote is given to determine punishment. The punishment is determined by the severity of the infractions, the behavior of the player in question, and other factors the wizteam reserves the right to refer to. Banning may be among the options discussed, and is never a fun prospect, so please just don't make us have to go there. Category:Reference Category:Policy